Medical devices are implanted in human bodies for monitoring physiological conditions, diagnosing diseases, treating diseases, or restoring functions of organs or tissues. Examples of such implantable medical devices include cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices, neural stimulators, neuromuscular stimulators, drug delivery devices, and biological therapy devices. When an implantable medical device is intended for long-term use in a patient, its size and power consumption are limited by implantability and longevity requirements. Consequently, many implantable medical devices depend on external systems to perform certain functions. Communication between an implantable method device and an external system is performed via telemetry. Examples of specific telemetry functions include programming the implantable medical device to perform certain monitoring or therapeutic tasks, extracting an operational status of the implantable medical device, transmitting real-time physiological data acquired by the implantable medical device, and extracting physiological data acquired by and stored in the implantable medical device.
One type of telemetry between the implantable medical device and the external system is based on inductive coupling between two closely-placed coils using the mutual inductance between these coils. One of the coils is part of the implantable medical device, and the other coil is part of the external system. This type of telemetry is referred to as inductive telemetry or near-field telemetry because the coils must be closely situated for obtaining magnetically coupled communication.
Far-field radio-frequency (RF) telemetry provides another means for communications between the implantable medical device and the external system. The far-field RF telemetry is performed using an RF transceiver in the implantable medical device and an RF transceiver in the external system. The far-field RF telemetry frees the patient from any body surface attachment that limits mobility and is more suitable for use when the patient is at home, without the attendance by the physician or other professional caregiver.
The far-field RF telemetry between the implantable medical device and the external system often operates in an environment where RF electromagnetic waves are reflected from various kinds of surfaces. Destructive interference between the incident and reflective waves results in nulls, where the incident wave and reflected wave cancel out. The far-filed RF telemetry link is substantially interrupted when an antenna encounters a null. While such a null is moving and usually transient, the interruption to the telemetry link may last long enough to cause a data transmission error.
Therefore, there is a need for ensuring the quality of far-field RF telemetry between an external system and an implanted device when nulls are present.